Time Will Tell
by runwildchild
Summary: When Stefan gives Elena two weeks to choose between himself and his brother, Elena will get a look into her future with both boys, in order to make a decision. Canon through 3x20. Smut free, M for language.


Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**Hey, y'all. This is my first story, and I'd really appreciate your comments, suggestions, predictions, or opinions; favorable or not. So please leave me a review, or PM me, because it'll be sure to brighten my day, as I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy, lovelies!**

"Elena, please."

"No! Stefan, how could you question my love for you?"

They'd been at it for a solid half hour. Elena hated fighting with Stefan, but he was being stubborn. Ever since he got back from 'sight-seeing' with Klaus, he'd been suspicious of her and Damon's relationship.

"I just don't want you to be unhappy-"

"Unhappy?" she yelled, "You know what's making me unhappy? Your constant pestering! I love you, Stefan. Why are you doubting that? Why now? "

He paused, "Well, I know you two have...bonded during my absence-"

A shuffling noise came from the hall behind them. Both human and vampire whip around, their backs to the roaring fireplace, and watch the other brother saunter in.

"Bad timing?" he asked, with a devilish grin. "Do I sense trouble in paradise?"

The blue-eyed Adonis continued to the liquor cabinet. After filling a glass with his trademark bourbon, he leaned over the back of the couch, and watched the couple, waiting for the argument to progress.

Elena watched his circuit through the room. She couldn't help it. Whenever they were in the same space, she was acutely aware of his presence; something that she didn't have with Stefan.

"What are you doing here Damon?" sighed Stefan. He had seen this act too many times to count.

"Well, I was upstairs, trying to enjoy a peaceful afternoon in my home, however, my brother and his girl had other plans," he shrugged, "I thought maybe you two would need a ref, what with all the jabs I've heard. I can't promise to be very fair though." he wiggled his eyebrows in Elena's direction.

"Damon, please go," she begged, "Neither of us are in the mood to deal with your cocky attitude, so if you'd just leave..."

Was that really what she wanted though? Did she really want to stay here with Stefan?

'Hell no' said her subconscious

Damon's face changed as he really took Elena's appearance in. She was gorgeous, as always, but she looked exhausted. The discolored rings under her brown orbs confirmed that she hadn't been sleeping correctly. Whatever she and his brother were arguing about was keeping her up at night. He could tell she was serious about wanting him to leave.

Stefan looked between his brother and the girl he loved. He could see what she was doing to him. He watched the other vampire, and could see his resolution diminishing. He had seen it before, and he had hoped the same situation would never occur. The only two people on Earth that had the power to soften Damon were his girlfriend, and his ex-girlfriend; Katherine. That was when he decided. He knew what he had to do; that is, as soon as his asshole brother left.

"You know what, Elena, you're in luck. I actually have to meet someone at the Grill in few minutes." Damon smiled at the girl.

Did he have feelings for her? Oh yes. Not that he'd let on to that.

He drained his drink and walked toward the heavy wooden door, grabbing his leather jacket on the way out. He turned the handle, and flashed one more brilliant smile back at Elena, before shutting it behind him.

God knows she loved it when he smiled like that.

Elena brought her attention back to her boyfriend. She didn't know where this argument was even headed. Was he really her boyfriend though? I mean he had left her for months, granted it was for a good reason, but could she forgive all of his indiscretions? Hadn't she already? Her brain was so full of doubt and worry that she had begun to lose sleep over it. While she loved Stefan, she also had feelings for Damon.

She couldn't admit it to herself for what seemed like the longest time, but she had finally accepted it. Over the summer she realized that there was more between them than just friendship. And as much as she tried to fight it, she eventually gave in. She had to. The feelings were crushing her. Not that she'd tell anyone else.

Her feelings were still crushing her, but now it was for a different reason. She felt guilty. She loved Stefan, and she had feelings for Damon. She never wanted to be like _her_.

"Stefan-"

"Wait, Elena. You've had your turn. I need to say something."

She waited, afraid of what he was about to say.

"You need to decide. Now. You need to choose between the two of us."

"But I've already ch-"

"I mean a _real_ decision. I can't have another Katherine in my life."

Tears welled in her eyes. That stung. She never liked the psychotic bitch, and she sure as hell didn't like being likened to her. Besides, she didn't understand why he was giving her an 0She loved Stefan.

But something kept her from answering. Something named Damon. She hit a roadblock there. What did she want from him? She didn't think she could ever go back to being just friends with him. Not after the last few months. Did she love him? She couldn't come up with an answer to her query. She certainly liked him; more than she _should_ like her boyfriend's brother, but she didn't know if what she had for him was love.

All she knew was that both boys deserved a well thought out answer to finally put their questions to rest. She knew she couldn't answer Stefan's question yet.

"Stefan."

"Yes?' he asked, anticipation in his voice.

"I can't answer your question just yet." she said confidently.

"What?" he deadpanned.

"I want to make certain that I'm making the right choice, and that I get all the loose ends tied up. Because you...both of you...deserve that much."

Stefan, rim-rod straight, eventually relaxed. He dropped his head and sighed. He couldn't be angry at her for making and educated choice.

"I understand." he said softly.

"Stefan, I _do_ love you. You know that right?"

He nodded in agreement.

"I think I need to be alone for a while. I'll be back with your answer in two weeks."

She had decided that two weeks was more than an ample amount of time to think on it. She collected her bag and jacket, which she had discarded on the floor, next to the sofa. As she made her way toward the door, she looked back at Stefan.

He was watching her go, and as painful as it was, he had to respect her choice. That was the one thing he had done, that Damon had not. He needed to hold on to that mentality.

"Two weeks?" he asked.

She looked out the doorway, then back at him.

"Two weeks."

**Sorry that was so short! I just really wanted it to end on that line. I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can!**


End file.
